Lin Tau
Basic Information Name Concept: Sorcerer Player: Jax Motivation: Get the magic, get the power, get the mantle. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Twilight Age: 24 Anima: Hawks History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 3 Stamina 2 Social (Secondary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 3 Appearance 3 Mental (Primary) Perception 3 Intelligence 5 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts '''3 Melee Thrown War ZENITH '''Integrity 3 Performance Presence Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine 2 Occult 5 NIGHT Athletics 1 Awareness 3 Dodge 4 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 3 Ride 2 Sail 2 Socialize Languages Native Language: High Realm Old Realm Rivertongue Guild Cant Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Manse 5: Stone of Fire Manse 5: Third Hand Orb Artifact 2: Skinmount Amulet Artifact 2: Skinmount Amulet Artifact 5: Faerie Dragon Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Manses Stone of Fire: Grants a Fire Type's anima banner, incorporating the full benefits of any other anima banner(s) the user may have. The users base anima doesn't start to show until this anima banner reaches the 15+ mark. So, to get both anima's to full flare would take 30m. Charms General Charms *Second Lore Excellency (Core 184) *Shadow Over Water (Core 227) **Seven Shadow Evasion (Core 227) *Terrestrial Circle Sorcery (Core 220) **Celestial Circle Sorcery (Core 220) ***Solar Circle Sorcery (Core 220) Charm Details Spells Terrestrial Circle *Demon of the First Circle *Summon Elemental *Disguise of the New Face Celestial Circle *Demon of the Second Circle Solar Circle *Unity of the Closed First Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 3/3 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 3/3(Primary) Valor 1/1 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Ascetic Drive Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 2 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 1 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 2(2) Lethal Soak 1(1) Aggravated Soak 0(0) Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 5 21/21 70/70 Personal 21 Peripheral 50+20 Committed 0 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure 3/3 Various OOC Notes Faerie Dragon (Artifact 5 Faerie Behemoth) Has all Attributes, Abilites, Charms, Virtues and Willpower of user. Armor: 20L/20B Mutations: Giant: +3 Strength, +3 Stamina, Health Levels: -0x1, -1x2, -2x2 Glorious Hero Form x5: +5 Strength, +5 Stamina Glorious Hero Form x2: +2 Wits Gossamer Wings Superheavy Armor (+12L/12B) Unity Stats: Strength: 12 Dex: 6 Stamina: 12 Soak: 51L/57B Hardness: 0L/0B Health: ~0 [ ] [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence Pool: Personal: 117/117 Peripheral: 140/140 Compassion: 3 Conviction: 3 Temperance: 4 Valor: 3 Charms: RoGD, 122 Weapon: Claws! Speed: 4, Accuracy: +12, Damage: +11L, Defense: 2, Rate: 2 Height: 27ft Category:Exalted